


For survival

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean x reader oneshot with the reader wearing (just) his leather jacket during sex please??<br/>___<br/>May I suggest: http://interactivefics.tumblr.com/ for your reading ease?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For survival

Deanxreader oneshot with the reader wearing (just) his leather jacket during sex please??

 

“WHERE THE HELL IS THE IMPALA?” Y/N screamed, dripping wet. Glowering she turned to look at Dean, “Where is your car, Dean?” She asked dangerously.

“Sam took it. He had to go check on the victim’s family, make sure that the coven didn’t go after the rest of them.”

“And you couldn’t tell me this earlier?” She hissed, ripping off her soaked canvas jacket. Instantly she regretted it, her teeth starting to chatter.

“We had to hedge our bets,” Dean turned and looked at Y/N, “You cold?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s like 12 degrees out right now.” Y/N rubbed her arms, trying to keep warm.

“Here, take this.” Dean shrugged off his leather jacket and held it out to Y/N.

“Nuh uh, I’ll get it wet.” She shivered.

“You could always get naked.” He smirked.

Glaring at Dean, Y/N was angry enough to consider it, just to see the look on his face. Taking a deep breath, Y/N unbuttoned her jeans while kicking off her shoes. Slowly Dean’s eyes started to widened as she pushed down the wet jeans. Standing she fought the urge to smirk as she pulled her shirt over her head.

The late hour ensured that there were no people at the parking lot at the lake. Not that Y/N cared, she was cold and wet and while this had been a good idea at first, Y/N was now cold and naked. Dropping her panties on top of the wet clothes she ripped the leather jacket out of his hands and wrapped it around her. The warmth from Dean’s body was rapidly being depleted. Shivering in it she walked around trying to work up some heat. It wasn’t fair that pretty boy didn’t get tossed into the lake like she had.

“Um… you….”

Y/N turned and glared at Dean, “What?”

Setting his features, Dean walked over, getting into Y/N’s personal space, wrapping his arms around her, he began rubbing her back, trying to warm her up.

“I know you’re supposed to take off wet clothes as soon as possible, but I don’t know how long Sam will be.”

“Call him.” Y/N mumbled into his chest. His superheated chest.

Placing her hands against his torso, Y/N decided to work her hands under his shirt. Giving an undignified yelp of surprise from the temperature of her skin, Dean growled.

“Its survival, I need to stay warm.”

“Yeah but you could have at least warned me.” He bit back.

His impotent anger made Y/N giggle. Pulling up his tee shirt she pressed her boobs against him earning a hiss from Dean.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice strained.

“Trying to get warm, it’s a survival technique.”

“I don’t remember Bear Grylls snuggling for warmth.” Dean retorted.

“You missed that one.”

“Sorry I did,” Dean pulled Y/N closer, “What else did he do for warmth?” He whispered into Y/N’s ear, eliciting a violent shiver that coursed through her body.

“Kissing, kissing helps.” She looked up at his face, seeing a smirk that quickly melted into a look of desire.

“Well, if it’s for your safety,” He smirked, moving his head forward, pressing his lips to her, and gently kissing them. It would be considered chaste if it wasn’t for him nibbling lightly on her bottom lip.

Pulling back from the kiss, Y/N sighed looking up at Dean. Even in the limited light of the waxing moon she could see his pupils darken.

“Dean…” Y/N whispered.

Grabbing her around her waist quickly, Dean flipped them around and carried her to a nearby picnic table. Meanwhile Y/N’s hands furiously worked at Dean’s belt. Opening up his fly she reached in and started working his cock through his boxer briefs. Already half hard it didn’t take long while Dean was busy kissing up and down her breasts.

“Dean, need you… please… please!”

“I’m here Y/N, I’m going to keep you warm,“ He smirked, “Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you.”

In quick movements, Dean batted Y/N’s hands away before pulling himself out. Moving his hand then to Y/N core, he slowly pressed his fingers into her.

“So wet for me, Y/N.”

“All for you Dean, please.”

Lining up Dean pushed forward, entering her smoothly. Both moaning, Y/N was already feeling her body warm to Dean’s touches. Wrapping her legs around him, Y/N pulled Dean in further, causing her back to arch. Mind racing, Y/N was attempting to process all that what was happening just as Dean snapped his hips forward roughly. Crying out, Dean set a brutal pace as he leaned forward over Y/N’s body.

Scratching up Dean’s back, just trying to gain purchase. Feeling like she was falling, out of control, she became frantic.

Wrapping an arm underneath her and his leather jacket, Dean pulled her closer to him.

“I’ve got you Y/N.” He whispered into her ear.

Feeling warm and safe, Y/N felt her body relax which instantly started her orgasm.

“Dean!”

“Y/N!” Feeling Dean’s thrust become erratic, Y/N felt the tension building in her core, becoming tighter, becoming hotter. Eyes closed tight, breath coming hard and fast, blood rushing through her veins and pounding in her ears, everything distorted.

There’s a snap and Y/N is floating, warm and blissed out, nothing hurts, everything is amazing. Tumbling, falling, she wakes in Dean’s arms. Panting, tired and feeling the cold creep in, she realized that she’s still wearing his jacket and only his jacket. Looking up at Dean, his face is flushed and beautiful.

“Dean…” She breathed.

“Shit… Sammy’s pulling up.” Dean pulled back quickly, tucking himself in before running over and grabbing Y/N’s clothes.

Sitting up, Y/N laughed watching him, buttoning up his jacket to cover her up. “I’m going to let you explain this one to your brother.” She grinned.

“Easy, I’ll tell him it was a matter of survival.” He winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
